Six's Company
by SJBC
Summary: Bella is a waitress at Club Solstice. Edward is a mysterious stranger who will change her life forever. what will happen when she finds out who and what Edward really is?


BPOV

"Bella can you grab this pitcher of beer for table 3"Alice sang, rushing past me.

"K" I called back to her. Tonight was just another typical night at club solstice.

I grabbed the jug of sloshing beer off the counter and made my way through the crowd.

"Here you go" I said setting the pitcher down on the table. When I looked up I gazed into the most beautiful set of golden eyes.

"Thanks" he said.

"Well your welcome, is there anything else I can get you?" I asked the golden eyed stranger.

"No, I think we're fine" he said with a sideways grin. Then I noticed the other two men sitting at the table too. They looked nothing alike though there was something similar about the two. I think it was the same shade of golden eyes and light purple bruises under their eyes as my stranger. Or maybe it was how all three of them had the beauty that was worthy of gods.

"Hey, I'm Emmett" the one with dark curly hair and large muscles said extending his had out to me.

"Bella" I smiled taking his large hand. _oh wow _he had a really strong grip and a cold one too.

"And this is my brother Jasper" Emmett said, pointing his thumb at the blonde haired man to his right.

"Please to meet you ma'am" Jasper said taking my hand in his and kissing the top. He had a lovely southern accent and his hand was just as cold as Emmett's.

"And this is-"

"Edward" my golden eyed stranger finished for Emmett. I stuck out my hand to shake his and he returned the jesture. His hand was just as cold as Emmett and Jasper's, and the electricity that flowed between our bodies was unbelievable.

"It-it's nice to meet all of you but I have to get back to my shift" I told them releasing my hand from Edward's.

"Well, actually Bella, we're here to talk to Victoria" Edward said, "do you know where she is?" he asked.

"Um, yea she's in the back I'll go get her, hold on" I instructed, turning to go behind the bar.

"Wait" Edward said "can you just show us to her office, we have a personal matter to talk to her about" I didn't what there conversation was about but they were in Victoria's office for a really long time. Victoria is the owner and manager of club solstice, also making her my boss and personal tormentor.

"Well thank-you for your time we will be going now" I heard Jasper say through the door. I had been standing there for 10 minutes now with my ear up against the door. I quickly ran around the corner and back behind the bar before the door opened. All three men came out and left through the door that was supposed to be for employees only.

I stared after them even after the heavy door closed with a thud.

"Bella" Victoria's shrill voice sounded behind me.

"Why aren't you serving customers? It's a full house and the band hasn't even shown up yet"

"Sorry I'll get back to work" gosh I hated that red-headed bitch. But she's the one paying me so I at least had to put up with her.

I continued to serve customers all night, but my mind kept wondering back to the three beautiful men. Especially Edward. There was defiantly something between us, too bad I didn't get a chance to get his number.

The night dragged on until my shift ended at 2. I grabbed my bag and jacket form the back room and said good-bye to Alice and Rosalie.

I went out into the parking lot to get in my truck when I spotted a dark figure standing against my truck door.

I stopped my footsteps and took a step back.

"I'm sorry I scared you" a velvet voice sounded from the dark. Edward stepped out into the street light, he looked just as stunning as he did in the bar.

"No, it's okay, I was just leaving" I told him.

"What are you still doing here?" I asked

"Waiting for you" he replied

"…"

He stalked toward me as if I were his prey.

"You intrigue me Isabella" he whispered in my ear, how he got this close to me and so fast I really don't know but for some reason I didn't care.

"I've been watching you, eat, sleep, work, shower…but I still can figure out what's in your head" he said stroking my cheek.

"it's as if your hiding from me, hiding in that little head of yours"

"…" I couldn't say anything even as he continued to circle me.

"Do you know what I am Isabella?" he asked. Still I couldn't speak, so I just shook my head.

"Do you believe in vampires? Do you think there are bloodsucking monsters that come out at night to sate their thirst on innocent blood, do you… well there are, and it's just unfortunate that one had to fall in love with you" he told me running his hands through my hair, taking in my scent.

"S-S-Stop…" I managed to get out of my mouth.

"Leave me alone" I whispered.

"it's too late for that my Bella" Edward said then the pain burst through my entire body.


End file.
